


【AM】在乎（pwp）

by Ailueas_66



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, argue
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailueas_66/pseuds/Ailueas_66
Summary: 是的没错，最后两句取自周董《七里香》（写到结尾的时候耳机里正好播放到这首歌_(:зゝ∠)_天知道我真的只是想写PWP的，结果床还没上都已经写了2000+字，一趟车肝了5000＋，日常爆字数（但竟然比我正经写文还要来的顺利_(:зゝ∠)_我能怎么办，我也很绝望啊……）关于哭包梅，其实是我自己私心想看亚瑟哄梅林的剧情，所以一直让他哭……不过考虑到他每次做了好事都想让亚瑟表扬他，但亚瑟一直以来只是骂他，也算是长久积攒下来的一次宣泄吧，希望没有太ooc。第一次开车献给AM，希望大家食用愉快~





	【AM】在乎（pwp）

        “你有完没完！”

        亚瑟惊讶地看着梅林。怎么，这还成了他的错了？

        “你还冲我吼？”

        “怎么？你不是一路上都装小聋瞎吗？装不下去了？有本事你一辈子不要理我！”

        亚瑟怒极反笑：“你怎么不问问自己，我为什么不理你？你知不知道我有多生气！你是傻瓜吗？你没看到他手上有刀吗？”

        “那又怎样！你不知道我有魔法吗？”

        “哼，魔法，那我们刚刚为什么要去医院？”

        “……”

 

       本来高高兴兴出去吃饭，结果在回家的地铁上，有人趁着到站开门的空当，抢了门口一个女孩子的手包就窜了出去，梅林正好看到，二话没说就冲了出去。亚瑟一转头，梅林人都快没影了，他赶紧去追，但是被上下车的人群堵在了门口，他费尽力气，在关门的刹那才挤了出来，正看到了惊心动魄的一幕：在站台出口附近，那个抢匪手持着一把明晃晃的匕首就朝着梅林的腰腹部刺去。

       亚瑟吓得肝胆俱裂，跑过去已经来不及，想大声呼救，但一口气都提不起来，声音硬生生梗在了喉头。亚瑟一边跌跌撞撞地往那里赶，一边急切希望梅林的魔法能派上点用场，不要又动不动就掉线。亚瑟全身的血液都突突的涌上大脑，他几乎连路都快要看不清。

       大概魔法这次还起了点作用，因为等他赶到，他的小傻子正捂着左手臂，龇牙咧嘴地坐在地上。看到亚瑟火急火燎赶过来，还抬起头傻兮兮地冲着他笑，下巴往对面扬了扬：那个抢匪一动不动地倒在了地上，手包完好无损的跌落在旁。

       亚瑟拉开梅林的手臂，简单查看了一下：梅林及时用魔法让抢匪的刀尖转了个方向，没戳到要害，但是他也没能完全躲开，接着一个本能反应，就把抢匪炸晕了。还好他反应够快，伤口并不深，应该只是皮肉伤。

       因为要赶紧给梅林的伤口进行处理，他们匆匆向赶来的警察解释清楚情况之后，亚瑟就拦了一辆车，赶往最近的医院。两人并排坐在后座，梅林悄悄扭头瞥了一眼，糟了，亚瑟好像是生气了，一直黑脸，眉头紧皱，扭头看着窗外，一句话都不说。梅林默默咽了下口水：今天又得好好哄哄这个闹脾气的家伙了。

       谁知亚瑟这次气的不轻。

       因为离家不远，去医院处理完伤口以后，两个人就慢慢走了回去。

       一路上梅林用尽浑身解数，想逗亚瑟笑一笑，跟他说说话。

       “亚瑟今天你选的这家餐厅真不错食物好好吃我们下次再去吧好不好？”

       “亚瑟你那会跑过来的时候是不是特别紧张啊？”

       “亚瑟你觉得我魔法有没有进步？”

       “亚瑟明天早上吃什么呀？”

       然而亚瑟就是不理他，甚至连梅林假装伤口疼在路上哎呦哎呦呼痛的时候，亚瑟也只是偏头看了看，发现梅林带着狡黠的笑回望自己时，只是狠狠瞪了他一眼，依然没说话。这样一路走回家，梅林的愤怒值一点一点在累积，终于在进家门以后爆发了。

 

       亚瑟看着梅林吃瘪的样子，心里莫名舒爽。这个小混蛋，不骂他一通永远不知道自己做错了，这次非得把他敲醒。

       “怎么？不说话了？你的魔法不是很厉害吗？胳膊痛不痛啊？嗯？”

       这就是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，梅林炸毛了。

       “你烦死了！我又不是做了什么坏事，你干嘛这么凶我！”梅林冲着亚瑟吼。“你想让我怎么办！我明明看到那个人抢包了，难道我就装作没看见？而且我又没事，不就是手划了一下，你至于吗！”梅林灰蓝色的眼睛已经蒙上了一层薄薄的水气。

       这是梅林的一个小毛病，每次他跟亚瑟吵架的时候，愤怒一上头，眼泪自己就要往外分泌，明明是很生气地想认真吵一架，但眼泪总是不由自主地落下来，然后就哽咽地说不出话了。一般亚瑟很快就慌了，然后赶忙道歉，所有的事只能不了了之。梅林仰起头拼命眨眼，想把即将涌出来的眼泪憋回去：妈的，吵架都吵不痛快！（题外话：这点不知道有没有人一样啊，反正我就是这样的，每次想列出论据据理力争，说着说着自己就哭了，我也不知道为什么，很绝望……）

       亚瑟看见梅林憋眼泪的动作，心一下就软了。自己是不是真的过分了？天知道他一路忍着不理梅林有多辛苦，拼命讨好他的梅林简直可爱到让人想日。但是一眼看到梅林小臂上厚厚的白纱布，亚瑟不得不狠下心：这次一定要让梅林长长记性，这次是好运，下次万一出了什么事，不得后悔死啊！

       “你问我至于吗？怎么，我要等到哪天你被人当胸捅一刀才能生气吗？你不要觉得你的魔法有多厉害，问问你手上伤口怎么想吧。”

       “你每次都是这样！每次我做了好事，你第一个就要跳出来骂我！连不认识的路人都在给我鼓掌，怎么你就每次都要给我甩脸色！”梅林的声音果不其然又带上了哭腔，“你不想理我就直说！何必这样讽刺我！我走，不碍着王子殿下的眼还不行吗！”

       亚瑟内心叹了口气。梅林是真的傻啊。路人给你鼓掌，是因为他们压根不认识你，你就算当场壮烈了，他们也会为你毫无意义的牺牲鼓掌啊。你这是豁着自己的命，让我怎么能笑得出来呢。

       亚瑟抱臂，看着梅林四处找着钱包、钥匙、外套，嘴里还念叨着什么“这么多年了”“皇家混蛋”“才不稀罕”。亚瑟看着梅林抬起手臂擦泪，因为碰到伤口又低呼一声，花瓣一样的唇都痛的咬进了嘴里。

       够了，闹够了。

       亚瑟快步走向门口，把正要拧门把手的梅林一把揪了回来。梅林惊愕地回头，还没反应过来，亚瑟的唇已经覆了上来。他用舌尖描摹着梅林的唇形，在他下唇的小凹陷处吸吮停留。梅林心里闹别扭，紧咬着牙关，就是不张嘴。亚瑟小心地避开梅林受伤的胳膊，伸手拥住了梅林的腰。亚瑟一只大手在梅林的背上游移，另一只手抚向了梅林的腰际，从上衣边缘钻了进去，在他的腰侧慢慢打圈。梅林果然泄露出一丝喘息，亚瑟的舌头趁机而入，打开了梅林的口腔。

       他好甜。梅林尝上去就像甜甜的糖果，亚瑟就像个不知足的小孩，只想要更多，还要更多。在亚瑟的舌头攻城略地时，他的手也没闲着，伸进上衣的那只手已经移到了后腰，顺着脊柱一路滑下，带起了簇簇的电流，怀里的人不由自主地轻颤了一下，唇齿间流露出的细微呻吟对亚瑟无疑是绝佳的催情剂。

       正当亚瑟在这个深吻中逐渐沉沦时，下唇一丝锐利的痛把他一下子拉回现实。

       “梅！林！”亚瑟拉开距离，但是并没有放开手。他看着怀里轻喘着的人，梅林的耳根已经通红，脸颊上也染上了一层淡粉色，但他的眼神依旧那么倔强。梅林咬着唇，瞪起眼睛看着亚瑟，似乎想看看亚瑟到底作何反应。亚瑟真是又气又无奈，梅林咬他的那一下确实不算太痛，但也不轻，况且，是个人都不愿意在这种时候被打断好吗！

       亚瑟低吼一声，又一次吻了上去。这一次带上了惩罚般的力道。他的一只手托着梅林的后脑勺，不准他往后退，另一手继续在梅林敏感的腰际点火。梅林的腰腿一下子就软了，整个人都往亚瑟身上倒。他的舌头一直在往后缩，然而怎么也躲不过亚瑟的进攻。亚瑟噙住了梅林的舌尖，轻轻的在齿间辗转流连，吸吮着梅林口中仅剩的一点点空气。

       亚瑟一边吻着梅林，一边拉着他，想引着他进卧室。梅林被吻得七荤八素，懵懵懂懂地跟着走了几步。经过窗边时，夜晚的丝丝凉风唤醒了他的神志，梅林立即睁开眼睛，从亚瑟的怀抱中挣脱出来就往后退。

       亚瑟此时真的是急红了眼，一个欺身上前，“看看现在，是谁在闹个没完？”说完，不等梅林还嘴，亚瑟直接就把梅林拦腰扛在了肩上，往卧室走去。梅林在亚瑟的肩膀上各种扑腾，手脚拼命踢打着亚瑟，然而亚瑟丝毫不为所动，几步就跨进了卧室。

       亚瑟走到床边，略微弯腰，把梅林轻轻抛在了大床上。梅林在床垫上弹了两弹，四肢挣扎着要坐起身。然而亚瑟并没有给他这个机会。亚瑟跟着爬上床，两腿分开，把梅林的身体夹在中间，不给他逃离的可能。亚瑟一只手抓住梅林的两只手腕，把它们轻轻固定在梅林的头顶，防止他乱动牵扯到伤口。他弯下腰，把头埋向梅林的一边颈窝，对着他通红的耳朵低声说道：“你还想逃到哪儿去？”

       大概是因为亚瑟呼吸的热气喷在了梅林的耳朵里，梅林全身剧烈颤抖了一下，然后整个人都停止了挣扎，软在了床上。亚瑟低下头，从梅林的脸颊开始嘬吻，然后到了喉结，在锁骨流连着不肯离去，他的手早就摸进了梅林的裤子，灵巧的手指开始隔着内裤轻轻抚摸着小梅林。梅林依旧咬着唇，即使和亚瑟已经在一起好几年了，但他听到自己发出的那些声音还是会害羞。他把手指插进亚瑟的金发，用不由自主蜷曲起来的手指告诉亚瑟，他的身体有多喜欢亚瑟的触碰。

       梅林闭着眼睛，沉醉在亚瑟给他的快感刺激中。忽然，亚瑟的手托在他背后，把他扶了起来。梅林迷茫地睁开眼，亚瑟看着他这股呆萌的样子，下面又硬了几分。

       “别看着我了，小傻子。我帮你把衣服脱掉。”

       哦，衣服还穿在身上呢。梅林顺从地抬起双臂，让亚瑟小心地将衣服拉过头顶，甩到了床尾，接着裤子也一下子都扒掉了。亚瑟也快速脱掉了自己身上碍事的衣服裤子，终于将梅林赤裸的身体拥进了怀里。

       本来还没怎么样，但是这么一个温柔的拥抱，一下子让梅林鼻子一酸，之前强忍的眼泪夺眶而出。亚瑟感觉到自己的肩膀有了湿意，拉开一看，他的男孩果然是哭了。亚瑟最见不得梅林落泪，他曾经跟梅林说过，没有人值得他的眼泪。但仔细想想，每次梅林落泪几乎都是为了他：为他欣喜、为他担忧、为他生气……亚瑟心疼的用手擦去梅林的泪滴，拇指摩挲着他的颧骨，轻声细语地哄着：“乖，别哭了，别哭了好吗……”

       这样温柔地哄别人，只会让别人哭的更凶啦。

       眼看梅林的眼泪决堤一样往外流，亚瑟叹了口气，把梅林轻轻放倒在床上，他的身体也跟着覆了上去。此刻，只能做点其他的事转移注意力了。亚瑟不停吻着梅林的眼角，舌尖软软舔掉他的眼泪，一只手伸到下面，握住了梅林有点蔫下去的勃起，快速利落的上下撸动了几次，梅林一下子惊喘一声，然后尾音拖成了一声破碎的呻吟。亚瑟更加卖力的做着手上的动作，直到小梅林又重新精神抖擞的抬起了头，前部都渗出了欢欣的汁液。

       亚瑟把梅林的液体涂在自己的手指，接着慢慢将中指伸进了梅林的穴口。梅林条件反射般地就将身体往上躲，但是亚瑟拉着他不让他动，吻着他的动作却也丝毫不乱。亚瑟一寸一寸将手指推进紧致的洞口，梅林火热的内壁让他几欲疯狂。他先是来回戳刺了几下，然后微微弯曲手指，轻易就找到了那个突起的地方。他们对彼此的身体都相当熟悉了，就像现在，亚瑟手指每一次进出都刷过能让梅林疯狂的那个点，而梅林正把腿盘在亚瑟腰上，脚跟轻轻磨蹭着亚瑟的腰眼。亚瑟已经把手指增加到三根，两个人的呼吸都越来越急促，终于梅林忍不住了，微微抬起下身蹭了蹭亚瑟。这是他们的暗号，亚瑟知道梅林准备好了，但他今天就是想坏心的惩罚一下梅林。谁叫他之前快把自己吓死了！

       “想要？”亚瑟看着身下的人。梅林大片大片的奶白色皮肤不断刺激着他的视线，而自己留下的串串吻痕更是锦上添花。

       “嗯……亚瑟……”梅林已经被情欲折磨的说不成完整的句子，他希望亚瑟能快点用上好东西，他已经快要原地爆炸了。

       亚瑟的阴茎在穴口不停的磨蹭着，但就是不进去。“那你向我认个错，我就给你。”亚瑟这话一出口，就知道坏事了。梅林刚刚还迷蒙的眼神又涌上了泪花，他的男孩已经快被逼到极限了。梅林把手臂挡在自己的眼前，挡住了亚瑟看向他的目光，嘴唇紧抿，身体已经颤抖的不成样子，但就是倔强地一声不吭。

       亚瑟对梅林这倔强的小性子真是又爱又恨。他投降。亚瑟身子一沉，开始慢慢向梅林身体里面推进。两个人都发出了满足的喟叹声。亚瑟给了梅林一点适应的时间，等到梅林又开始难耐的扭动身子，唇边泄露出细微的哼声时，终于给了两个人一个痛快。亚瑟抽开身子，几乎快要全部退出来的时候，又用尽力气撞进去，这样几个回合以后，两个人都快受不住了。

       “亚……亚瑟，慢点慢点……”梅林的手无意识地攀附上亚瑟的肩头，指甲几乎要扎进肉里。亚瑟尽力控制住自己，放慢了速度。亚瑟担心他不小心碰到梅林受伤的胳膊，索性抱住他，把两个人掉了个个，让梅林骑在他身上。

       梅林迷茫地睁开眼睛，一时之间眼神散漫没有焦距。等到他懵懵的反应过来自己已经到了上面，亚瑟已经没忍住把他上下抛了一次了。因为重力关系，这次进入的格外深，梅林呜咽一声，趴了下去，隔了好一会才开始缓缓地扭动屁股，在亚瑟火热的勃起上套弄着。一时之间，整个卧室充满了让人脸红心跳的撞击声和喘息呻吟声。

       过了一会，梅林的体力渐渐耗尽了，他懒懒的又上下最后动作了一次，就趴在亚瑟身上不动了。亚瑟正想自食其力，忽然，梅林凑到他的耳畔，张口含住了他的耳垂，辗转研磨了几次，轻轻在亚瑟耳边说：“亚瑟，对不起，让你担心了。我爱你。”

       亚瑟的脑中炸起了烟花。

       亚瑟完全失去了理智，他一个翻身将梅林压在身下，架起他的双腿，开始毫不留情地撞进梅林体内，每一次都是大开大合，梅林已经不由自主地哭叫出声。但是亚瑟已经没空照顾他的小哭包了，他伸手抚慰着梅林的阴茎，身下的动作也越来越快越来越控制不住力道，最后，他的脑海中一道白光闪过，亚瑟沉浸在高潮的极乐中，整个人都飘飘忽忽的，模糊中感觉到梅林的身体也瞬间僵硬，然后剧烈颤抖起来。

       亚瑟倒在床上，把梅林拉向自己的怀中，两个人都急促的喘息着，几分钟都没有人说话。

       过了一会。

       “所以你承认自己错了？”

       没人理他。

       仿佛已经预料到了梅林这样的反应，亚瑟无奈地笑了笑，在梅林的额头印下一个吻。

       “我知道你不可能坐视不管，所以下次，拜托拉上我一起。”

       我不能阻止你，那我就跟你一起。安全也好，危险也罢，我要跟你同舟共济。

       “好……”梅林的声音闷闷地传来，“我的魔法会保护你的。”

       此刻亚瑟只想亲吻梅林倔强的嘴。

       窗外不知何时下起了雨，他们的爱意正像雨水一样满溢。

**Author's Note:**

> 是的没错，最后两句取自周董《七里香》（写到结尾的时候耳机里正好播放到这首歌_(:зゝ∠)_  
> 天知道我真的只是想写PWP的，结果床还没上都已经写了2000+字，一趟车肝了5000＋，日常爆字数（但竟然比我正经写文还要来的顺利_(:зゝ∠)_我能怎么办，我也很绝望啊……）  
> 关于哭包梅，其实是我自己私心想看亚瑟哄梅林的剧情，所以一直让他哭……不过考虑到他每次做了好事都想让亚瑟表扬他，但亚瑟一直以来只是骂他，也算是长久积攒下来的一次宣泄吧，希望没有太ooc。  
> 第一次开车献给AM，希望大家食用愉快~


End file.
